Many of a typical consumer's purchases are made online. Even everyday items are often purchased online and delivered. Although this is very convenient for the customer, it increases the cost and complexity of transactions inasmuch as retrieving a product and shipping it to a customer replace the simple act of the customer retrieving the product from a store shelf and purchasing it at a point of sale.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide systems and methods that reduce shipping costs and logistical challenges that accompany fulfillment of online transactions.